


Catch

by Lexsssu



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Also the Pokemon Cafe Mix, Amusement Parks, Commission fic, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Leon & Hop make a cameo, Oneshot, Pining, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu
Summary: She is the sun and he is but Icarus who wishes to reach her.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028862
Kudos: 5





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Commission fic for a very lovely person (o^▽^o)

Raihan thinks he’s quite a catch.

His dark black hair is styled tastefully in his signature mohawk, making him look as fierce and imposing as his beloved Pokemon. 

His body is tall and lean yet filled with the right amount of muscle after the countless hours he’s spent training with his spoken. As sleek and hard as steel if you asked him.

But if he was being honest, his favorite thing about himself was his eyes. A bright cyan that shone and blazed with the strength he possessed and tempered throughout the years.

Not to mention he did have an AMAZING sense of fashion. He wasn’t just the strongest gym leader because of his pokemon team of course.

Though no one could ever say that Raihan, Tamer of Dragons, Galar’s Strongest Gym Leader, and the Champion’s Rival was weak. Whether underneath the glaring lights of the stadium and watched by thousands of Galarians, whether they be fans or critics alike, he stood tall despite it all. Regardless of how many times he’d lost to the Champion, Raihan confidently picks up the pieces without shame nor fear as he poses for the camera. 

He is strong because of his efforts.

He is strong because of his Pokemon.

He is strong because of everyone who has ever supported him.

And yet, there is a certain clamminess in his hands as he sits upon the couch of his home and clutches his ever trusty Rotom Phone.

The contacts list is opened and his fingers hover over a certain name that has been placed at the very top of the prioritized contacts. His Adam's apple bobs up and down as he swallows his saliva, fingers shaking ever so slightly as he practically burns a hole through his concerned Rotom Phone with how intently he was staring into it. 

Specifically, he ogles a photo of a young woman around his age attached to the said contact number. Even if it was only through a photo at the moment, cyan orbs soften with warmth when he stares at those seafoam eyes that haunt his every waking moment and follows him even in his dreams. His hands could still feel the warmth of her skin, the contrast of her caramel tones versus his coffee ones. 

If he closes his eyes, he could still smell the scent of nature and the outdoors that perpetually clung to her. The sweet and sour berries that stained her hands with their juices whenever she fed wild Pokemon the fallen berries rather than let them go to waste. The smell of the forest that always wrapped around her sometimes made him think she must have had the blood of those ‘nymphs’ he’s heard about from one of that one ancient civilization from another region. For what else could she be when she is as beautiful as they and communed with nature as easily as they did?

Perhaps that must have been why he so easily allowed her to slip through his grasp. For she deserved to be free to grace the world with her light. To share her gifts with those who truly deserved them and yet...can he really make himself close the door to that chapter of their lives before it even started?

Can he really look into those seafoam green eyes and tell her that he now only sees her as just a friend? That his heart doesn’t beat like the stamping of his Gigantamaxed Duraludon every time she so much as lays her hands on him and bestows him his favorite smile? That the words he’s practiced and comes so easily to his mouth gets stuck in his throat as soon as she so much as bats her eyelashes at him? 

Don’t even get him started when she glows with the intensity of the sun during the heat of battle. Her very being shines so brightly that he sometimes fears he’ll be blinded, because he knows there’s no way he’ll ever willingly look away.

Not now, not ever.

Raihan doesn’t know how long he’s been staring, but it must have been quite a while already because he feels his beloved Duraludon nudge his arm, letting out a worried growl. 

“I’m okay, boy. Just...just a bit nervous is all.”

Duraludon tilts his head to the side, blinking before pointing a clawed finger at the Rotom Phone who had to endure the dragon tamer’s neverending ogling. The pokemon utters what could only be a pleased growl, recognizing the image on the screen as his trainer’s beloved mate...or well she would be if he wasn’t such a coward.

The steel dragon could never understand why humans were so complicated. All you had to do was express your interest to your intended mate and enter a courtship with one another and if all went well, the mateship would be realized and they’d be bound for life.

Burdened by his trusted partner’s deadpan stare, Raihan decided that it was about time he stopped beating around the bush and got this over with already. Waiting too long was never his style, because he was all too used to seizing whatever he wanted by the reins. For what was life but chances upon chances to seize the day and take control of your life and lead it the way you want it to?

He hears himself gulp despite the dryness of his mouth, feels the echoing beat of his heart as it threatens to jump out of his chest like a frightened pokemon, and the cold sweat that dripped down his temple as he pressed the call button on his phone.

The first few rings go unanswered and it feels like someone unleashed a constrict on his heart, but it all loosens up once he finally hears the call being picked up by its intended recipient.

“ _ Hello? _ ”

As her melodious voice seeps into his ears, Raihan’s worries seem to drip and melt away like ice standing in front of a warm fire.

“Heyyy, Sof. How’s my girl doing? Listen, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you…”

* * *

Wyndon was a busy metropolis.

As the center of the Galar Region, the daily hustle and bustle of both people and pokemon was never ending. Regardless if it was during the light of day or the shade of night, Wyndon was a city that never slept.

Yet there is comfort to be found in the constant noise, because it distracted Raihan from his own thoughts. The trickling water from the large stone fountain near where he stood also helped keep his thoughts from consuming him as he checked his Rotom Phone for the umpteenth time already.

A few selfies here and there and a mental pep talk or two later, he hears that ever familiar voice calling him.

“Hey, Raihan!”

The dragon tamer could swear that someone must have placed that slow motion filter in his eyes, because the world itself seems to become slower as she bounds up to him from a corner like a Lopunny. His breath is caught in his throat as cyan orbs analyze and commit to memory the very sight of her, of her soft mocha locks bouncing with each step, of her smile so bright that the Butterfrees in his stomach start doing somersaults. 

“Took ‘ya long enough, Sof. For a moment there I thought you were gonna stand up lil ‘ol me when I especially dressed up for today, you know?” Years of practice have honed his skills in the war of words, but anyone observant enough could notice the warmth of his voice.

“To think, you’d let my devilishly good looks go to waste just like that when I took all the effort just to invite you out. For shame on you!”

“Oh stop it already, you ham! People are going to look at us weirdly,” though her words said one thing, the giggles she tried to hold back told a different story.

Raihan merely grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to his side until their shoulders touched. “Just let them look. It’s not everyday they get to behold the might of the  _ Great Raihan _ in person.”

Sofia simply answered with a roll of her eyes, already too used to the gym leader’s antics. “Well, unluckily for them I’m already quite famished so unless the  _ Great Raihan _ wants to keep standing here until nightfall then I suggest we get going already, mister!”

The pout she wears on her face almost makes him pinch her right then and there, but he manages to catch himself and settles for giving her shoulder a squeeze instead.

“As my lady wills it”

He leads her into the newly opened cafe located at an inconspicuous street in one of Wyndon’s less visited districts with seemingly confident strides, but only Arceus knew how his heart pounded and the cold sweat that chilled him to his bones.

“I’ve heard a lot of good things about this cafe online. Apparently it’s almost purely manned by Pokemon and that only the owner is human. Can you believe that?” The stars in her eyes are almost blindingly bright, but he is unable to look away and only loses himself into their depths like the poor sap he was.

“Mhmm. The food there is nothing to scoff at either according to my...reputable sources,” said sources being his adorable little gym trainers who he bribed to scout the place out before today. (Not that they needed bribing in the first place, considering all three of them had been rooting for Raihan and Sofie’s relationship since day one.)

The two are greeted by a Minccino in an adorable waiter’s outfit as soon as they enter the doors before promptly being seated at a table with just the right amount of sunlight filtering through the large windows. Minccino hands both of them a tablet each with the menu already displayed on the screens.

“There’s a lot of desserts here that I’ve never tried or even heard of before. Like this U...be Roll Cake? And this Silvana sounds absolutely brilliant! What can be better than crunchy, creamy, frozen cookies?!”

“Heh, just order everything that catches your fancy. It’s my treat today since I was the one who invited you out after all.”

“I hope you don’t regret saying that, oh great dragon master. I might just take you up on your offer and drain your pockets dry~”

“Well, you can try if you want. You know I’m always up for a little challenge,” his thin lips stretched into a playful grin, that one fang of his glinting in the sunlight. “Especially if it’s from my favorite challenger~”

It was totally unfair that Raihan possessed his roguish looks which complemented his rakish personality TOO well that when he smiled like that he could literally simultaneously stop hearts and make them beat again. Pride surged in his chest at the warm flush on her cheeks, highlighting her face and making her even more beautiful than she already was to him even though Sofia tried to futilely use the tablet to hide herself.

When the food finally arrives, he barely touches his own order (the name of it being forgotten in the recesses of his mind) when he’s completely taken in by the sight of the object of his affection who wholeheartedly dug into her meal with gusto. 

The soft sunlight bathes her form in a golden glow, complimenting her warm caramel skin. Her expressions were so vivid and authentic with each bite that Raihan swears that he could watch her forever like this—

“...Do you wanna try my cake?”

Raihan blinks as a moist piece of the purple-colored cake topped with a generous heap of cream appears on his peripherals along with an innocently smiling Sofia as she holds her fork out to him.

“...Thanks,” nonchalantly eating the piece straight from her fork, he stares at her from beneath his spiky lashes with unrestrained fondness.

It is reflex at this point for him to scoop up some of his own dessert and hold it out to her mouth. “I’m not so cheap as to let any debt go unpaid. Take a bite of mine too and we’ll call it quits.”

She beams at him with his favorite smile before eating the soft pudding-like dessert on his spoon. The gym leader swallows the lump in his throat when her lips wrap around the utensil, her eyes closing as she savored the treat and allowing him to behold her gently curled lashes.

She is the sun and he is but Icarus who wishes only to reach her even if he must burn in the process.

He doesn’t realize when he makes a move, only hearing the steady drumbeat of his heart and the blood rushing in his ears as a large hand cups one full cheek. 

They are so close that he could even smell the sweet scent of the pastry she’d just stuffed in her mouth. The glistening sheen on her lips are so utterly captivating and enticing that his thoughts are only filled with the thought of their softness.

“Rai…?”

“Sofia, I…”

Raihan knows there is no longer any hope of escaping when she bats her eyelashes at him, knowingly or not of the effect such an action had on his current state of mind.

The world seemed to melt away and the only thing his senses could perceive was her in all her beauty, in all her being and how utterly fucked he was when it came to her.

Sadly however, the world didn’t take kindly to being ignored by the couple for too long.

“E-Eevee, wait!”

As if broken from a spell, the tall male releases Sofia’s face from his grasp and pulls back his hand so swiftly you’d think it was on fire. Just on time however, as an adorable bushy-tailed Eevee barreled into their table and almost knocked off the plates with its collision.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Raihan! Eevee was just so excited to serve her first customers that she couldn’t wait anymore,” apologies flowed from the young owner as they bowed repeatedly. “Please, your meal today is on the house. It’s the least we could do for ruining your date”

Before Raihan nor Sofia could refute, the owner frantically scurried off with a very confused Eevee in tow.

“.   
.   
.   
...You had some custard on your face earlier. Thought you’d appreciate it if I got it off”

“Oh...I see. Thank you, Rai”

Needless to say, the pair quietly finished the rest of their meal together. 

* * *

“Today’s the last day of the Inter-regional Festival so the party will be its grandest tonight. Knowing you, you’ve probably been cooped up with work lately to even notice that something like this was happening,” he rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh of exasperation. “I swear to Arceus, you’re gonna run yourself ragged one day, Sof.”

Wyndon is already lively in itself, but the festival grounds was even more lively as people and Pokemon from other regions congregated together with the Galarians. Food stalls, souvenir shops, game booths, information & culture kiosks were set up all around the area. Amusement rides were also installed at the venue, seeing as the Inter-regional Festival was one of the most awaited yearly festivities in Wyndon.

“Luckily for you, you have the Great Raihan at your disposal”

She could ask him for his heart right now and he’d gladly serve it on a silver platter. 

“Now I know you always got a lot on your plate, but you shouldn’t forget to take a break every once in a while. Our jobs are awesome, I get it. But…” The gym leader squeezes her shoulder gingerly. “Take a load off everyone now and then, kay? Even just for my peace of mind."

Though Raihan may be smiling, there is a quiver in his voice, there is the weakness that he refuses to show anyone else except for her. Before she could reply, he shushed her by pressing one long finger against the fullness of her lips. 

"If you really get my point then let's go and enjoy ourselves before the festival ends, 'aight? I won't take no for an answer, Sof"

The dragon tamer then proceeded to take Sofia around the whole festival, practically dragging her from one stall to the next. There's so many games to be played, rides to be ridden, and food to eat that the gym leader and the ranger barely noticed the swift passage of time.

"Try this, Rai! The vendor said these are a local delicacy from their region"

"Hmm...Tastes pretty darn good. But wait, I bet you haven't tried this yet! The region where it's from is practically on the opposite side of the world from here. The taste is kinda weird at first, but a few bites in and you'll start to really appreciate the taste"

Neither of the two noticed the attention they were receiving from the passerbys as they happily fed each other their respective snacks. Raihan was a well-known figure so no one could mistake his towering form even from afar. No one approached him however, respecting his privacy especially since he seemed to be enjoying his rare vacation time with who could only be his girlfriend. 

“Wanna try the shooting game? First 3 out of 5 games win. Loser has to treat the winner” Raihan gestured at the said game booth, a toothy grin showing just how stoked he was.

“You’re on, dragon-boy! Make sure not to choke on my dust when I wipe the floor with you,” Sofia’s smile was easily as excitable as his, her own innate passion rising to the surface at the notion of a challenge.

“We’ll see about that, ranger-girl. We’ll see…”

Their voices were not hushed in the least, especially when both were so fired up. Thankfully everyone at the festival left them be, albeit after a bit of observation to ensure that it really was Hammerlocke’s gym leader on a date with his lover. 

“I told you I’d win! All that experience as a Pokemon Ranger isn’t just for show,” exclaimed the young woman who embraced a big Trapinch plush as she walked.

“You got me there, Sof. And here I thought I’d finally be able to one-up you for once,” hands stuffed into the pockets of his shorts, Raihan’s tone suggested that he didn’t even see his loss as an actual loss. “It’s awesome that we won those tickets for a VIP ride at the ferris wheel though along with that Trapinch toy. Who would’ve thought we’d reach 1st & 2nd place at that booth’s overall rankings~”

Actually he did know the prizes that the game booth offered. That was why he specifically chose it out of all the stalls they could have played at. Raihan still made reservations for the ferris wheel though, just in case something came up.

“Once you reach the top it’ll be just in time for the grand fireworks display before the festival ends. Feel free to press the button for the intercom inside should you need any assistance,” the usher was all smiles as he led the pair to their designated carriage. “We hope you enjoy the rest of the festival and your date, sir & madam”

Before either of them could refute his statement (not that Raihan actually wanted to do so to be honest), the door was closed and the ferris wheel took off from the ground. 

There was only silence for the first few moments as the slow turn of the ride lifted them higher and higher until Raihan broke it with a large sigh, scooting over the circular seats and slinging a long arm behind Sofia’s seat.

“What a view, aye? Everyone looks like a Durant even from here,” he points out, gesturing to the tiny forms of people and pokemon milling about the festival grounds. “Makes you really notice how small we all actually are.”

Arceus knows that he of all people knew what it felt like to be small, to be insignificant, to be an irrelevant cog in the grand scheme of things. “But you know what? Even little guys like us can make a difference just by doing several small actions...so don’t push yourself too hard, okay? Take things one at a time so you don’t get too exhausted by the time you work on something else.”

“Raihan…” her wide-eyed look reminds him so much of a newly born Buneary.

The tall male grins that ever familiar fanged smile of his as he ruffles the girl’s own dark locks. “Oh don’t give me that look. I know, I can be...not as serious as I should be and that’s on me, but...I really worry about you. Sometimes I wonder if you’d suddenly drop after overworking yourself again, especially when I’m not there with you.”

“...I’m not that bad...right?”

“‘Course you’re not bad. You just...need someone to always be there to remind you to take a load off every once in a while.”

And he hopes very much to be that person if he can help it.

“You’re a great gal, Sof. Frankly speaking, any bloke would be lucky to be the one to stay by your side.”

“You’re exaggerating, Rai'' The bashful smile that blooms on Sofia’s face sends his heart into overdrive. “I can easily take care of myself and besides...who would wanna spend all their time worrying about me?”

Raihan doesn’t speak, merely grasping her hand in his own and cradling it gently as he stares at her with all the love he could never express...until now.

“ _ I’d gladly take care of you for the rest of my life if you’d only let me— _ ”

As sincere as his words were, they weren’t meant to reach her ears as the fireworks flew into the dark sky and lit up the heavens with their colors. No other sound could be perceived other than the loud bangs and crashes the fireworks made, and Raihan could only resign himself to that fact as he watched her behold the light show with amazement and awe.

By the time they got down from the ferris wheel, the festivities were finally dying down as all the exhibitors prepared themselves to pack up. A tired smile decorated his face, a bit miffed that he was interrupted yet again but not wholly angry because at least he got to see Sofia’s happy face from being able to see the show from up so high.

There was so much fun to be had today, from trying out that cafe to enjoying the festival that neither Raihan nor Sofia could bear to part so soon. Thankfully, there was a nearby park they could explore in the meantime.

* * *

“Today was a blast! We really have to get back to that cafe earlier one of these days. The Silvana’s were especially delicious, especially after a tiring day,” exclaimed the freelance ranger, clutching the Trapinch doll to her chest as they leisurely strolled around the deserted park. “I have to get some to-go for my Pokemon next time”

“Just hit me up whenever you wanna go again. I’m sure I can squeeze you into my very very busy schedule,” as if he actually wouldn’t be willing to drop almost anything as long as she asked him. “Heck, I’ll probably be the one dragging you away from work too.”

“Yes, Raihan. We’ve already established time and time again that I’m a workaholic who doesn’t know how to take care of herself,” the eyeroll she sends him was just absolutely precious that he couldn’t help himself from pinching her plush cheek even if he was rewarded with her pout.

“Hey, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing to love your job. I think anyone who’s so dedicated to their profession is worthy of respect and admiration,” and how he admired her for her dedication to what she believed in. Her passion, her dedication was one of the many things he loved her for and endlessly worried about.

“I’m just hoping, even asking you at this point to care more about yourself because I do. I care about you a lot, Sof”

The dragon tamer halts his stride as they arrive by the small pond located at the center of the park. Small pokemon went about their business, from leisurely swimming Lotad to schools of Wooper waddling around. A multitude of bug-types also flew in the air or hung out by the nearby trees and bushes. Some glowing mushrooms from Ballonlea were cultivated at the park, their ethereal shine lighting up the dim area with color.

Raihan stared at a Dewpider playing about with a Joltik near the pond’s edge, hands stuffed into his pockets. His cyan orbs then looked back at the dark-haired girl, the soft glow of the fluorescent spores contrasting against his skin before staring into the distance once more.

“I’ve always cared about you so of course I always worry whether or not you’re doing fine,” she worries him as much as she excites him at times and yet he can only love her still.

When he feels the softest touch on his face, the gym leader slowly turns his head towards her only to realize that they were face to face and yet so much closer than they’d ever been today. He could count her soft eyelashes at this distance, barely a breath away.

He doesn’t know what thoughts currently ran through her mind, not when he’s mesmerized by the way the lighting and shadows seemed to make her beauty more outstanding than it already was. Raihan only felt the slightest pull, saw only  _ her _ as Sofia seemed to come closer and closer that he couldn’t help but wonder if this was reality or maybe he was having yet another dream.

As his eyes slid closed, the young man swears that he would etch this memory forever in his heart—

“Hey, Raihan! Fancy meeting you here, huh?”

“Lee! What’re you doin’? Gym Leader Raihan is clearly busy right now, you big dingus!”

“Aww, is my ‘lil Hippity-hop feeling embarrassed? Don’t worry, you’ll understand the appeal when you’re older~”

“LEE!!!”

Raihan stifles the urge to throttle Leon or perhaps drown him in the pond, settling instead for a strained smile. You could practically see the giant red irk mark on his forehead right now.

“I would say that it’s nice to see you, but I don’t like being a liar”

“Ha! Could’ve fooled me—”

“Isn’t it about time we left already, big bro? Mum’s gonna kill us if we don’t get home soon... _ and Mr. Raihan too if we don’t get out of his hair already _ ”

The adorable purple-haired boy practically dragged off Galar’s famed champion with such practiced ease that if Raihan wasn’t so miffed right now he’d probably take a picture and post it online.

“I’ll walk you to the station, ‘kay? It’s already dark that it wouldn’t sit right with me if anything happened to you along the way,” he directed a tired smile at Sofia, holding his arm out to her like a proper gentleman should.

He already exhausted all his attempts to get his feelings across today so there was no more use trying to initiate anything again when the mood was already thoroughly ruined thanks to one oblivious champion. As soon as he gets home he’s gonna sleep in until late afternoon tomorrow to get everything off of his chest—

_ Chu~ _

Cyan orbs widened to a comical degree at the soft heat that pressed against his cheek, redness seeping onto his face until he was sure he was experiencing a mild fever. When seafoam met cyan, Raihan felt the Butterfree in his stomach go wild at the sight of her unrestrained smile.

“Thanks for everything today, Raihan. Let’s go out again some time, alright?”

Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, it took him a few moments before he responded with his own smile.

“Yeah, that would be great.”

There was always next time after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other social media accounts to see more content~
> 
>   
>  [Ask Me](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/ask)   
>  [Lexsssu's Cafe](https://ko-fi.com/lexsssu)   
>  [Tumblr](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YamiAlexsssu/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lexsssu)   
>  [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lexsssu/?hl=en)   
>  [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lexsssu)   
> 


End file.
